The trail of death
by Sakura Daishi
Summary: Cuando ellos cruzaron el portal nunca pensaron encontrarse con ese lugar en el que nada es lo que parece. Un grupo de humanos llega a un mundo idéntico al suyo, con la única diferencia de que este planeta es habitado por seres que no deben existir. Una academia que esconde un secreto y un torneo con un propósito macabro ¿Descubrirán el secreto antes de la gran masacre? NO MAS OC


**¡Hola sensuales lectores! Después de tantos meses sin mi amado portátil, al fin esta aquí nuevamente. TT-TT por fin dejaré de escribir en el móvil y de tener continuos dolores en los dedos xD Al fin volvió mi bebe... En fin, tenía que contarlo jejeje ^^ Ahora si que si, vamos a empezar ha hablar sobre este fantabuloso fic, es una idea que me surgió de un sueño, y si, sueño cosas algo raras jeje ^^U ¿De que va la historia? Bueno pues como leyeron en el summary, la historia estará centrada en un instituto, pero no en un instituto normal y corriente, este fic va sobre... ¡Monstruos! Muajajaja ya saben que a mi escribir sobre cosas sobrenaturales me chifla y bueno con el sueño y mi obsesión, todo fue como una cuenta de matemáticas: Sueño + obsesión = Historia nueva. Para este fic voy a necesitar unos cuantos oc's, a si que para los interesados en participar, aquí tienen la ficha. **

**-Notas: **

-Necesito 6 oc's humanos y 2 oc's monstruos, ni uno mas ni uno menos, aquí están las dos fichas con todo explicadito (aunque no son difíciles) Cualquier duda un MP y listo.

-En la historia algunos personajes originales, (como Endo y Fudou) no se conocerán, es decir unos serán humanos y otros no, por lo cual no se conocerán hasta mas adelante.

**-Título:** _The trail of death._

-**Disclaimer:** •Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños• El oc Yuna no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Kimsayko.

* * *

**~Prólogo~**

Aquella mañana el sol brillaba como nunca, y para Yuna eso era señal de que hoy seria un gran día, su gran día. Cuando recibió los resultados de su examen y la carta de acceso a la academia por poco y su corazón se detiene, recordaba que aquella noche había aullado más que en cuando habla luna llena. Yuna era la cuarta hija de un matrimonio licántropo, no eran de la clase alta como sus primos lejanos, pero tampoco eran de la clase baja. Su familia era bastante singular, tan singular como ella, sabia que ser la cuarta de ocho hermanos era algo tortuoso, pero se sentía la loba mas feliz de todas, era la única que había logrado entrar a la gran y prestigiosa Academia Lune de Sang, ya nunca más tendría que soportar estar en el mismo instituto que sus hermanos. En toda la noche no había podido pegar ojo, pero eso a ella no pareció importante, cuando bajo del coche de su padre puso ver con sus propios ojos el gran letrero de la entrada de la academia. No se parecía en nada a los folletos, era muchísimo mejor, bajo del auto con sus ojos amarillos abiertos de par en par, había tantos estudiantes, se sentía como un lobito en su primera cacería.

―Te recojo después de clases.

―Si, si papá, lo que tu digas. ―Le contesto Yuna sin prestarle mucha atención.

Su padre suspiro y luego arrancó el auto nuevamente y se fue, cuando estuvo segura de que su padre se había ido, se dirigió a toda velocidad a buscar los baños. Le costó lo suyo encontrarlos, la verdad, aquella academia era bastante grande, más de lo que se imaginó. En los baños no había nadie, eso era un gran alivio para ella, puso su mochila sobre el lavamanos y saco de su interior unos zapatos de tacon y un estuche con maquillaje, adornos para el cabellos y esmalte de uñas. Comenzó con su "labor" de ponerse guapa y de dejar de ser la loba a la que todos miran por encima del hombro, recogió sus cabellos castaños en una alta coleta, maquillo sus ojos, labios y mejillas de tonos rosados oscuros y después, pintó sus uñas de color negro.

―He aquí a la nueva Yuna Minamoto, adiós a la gris y opaca anterior Yuna. ―Se dijo a si misma mientras se miraba en el espejo, recogió sus cosas nuevamente y salió de allí con una especie de andar "elegante y fino" Al salir todos la miraban, tal vez por su maquillaje o por sus zapatos, fuera como fuese, la cuestión es que todos la miraban.

―Oye patito, ¿Le gustó tu abrazo al suelo? ―Dijo un joven en tono de burla cuando Yuna perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar de narices al suelo, el joven soltó una carcajada que fue acompañada por las risas de todos los presentes en aquel pasillo.

―Mierda. ―Dijo ella mientras se ponía en pie y buscaba con la mirada a al inteligente que había osado reírse de ella.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Preguntó una joven acercándose a ella, Yuna asintió con la cabeza y luego se fijo en la chica, era una joven no muy alta,bastante delgada y con un cuerpo...¿Como decirlo? De niña, parecía una niña de once años. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, de una tonalidad castaña , su piel era blanca como la misma nieve, se veía suave y de ser muy cuidada. Su rostro era bastante hermoso, de finas facciones, labios rosados y carnosos, nariz pequeña y unas mejillas sonrosadas que eran acompañadas por unas cuantas pecas. Sus ojos la impactaron, a su punto de vista eran los más bonitos que había visto, eran grandes, redondos y con unas largas pestañas negras, su color era azul, tan azul como el mar.

―Si, gracias. ―Contestó Yuna mientras se tocaba la mano derecha, las risas volvieron a inundar el pasillo, Yuna por fuera estaba seria, pero por dentro estaba hecha una furia.

―No le hagas caso, es tan inútil como Nagumo.

―¿A quien llamas inútil? ―Una voz proveniente de el final del pasillo provocó que las risas cesarán y el ambiente se pusiera tenso.

―A ti y a tu panda de amigos. ―Contestó la joven mientras señalaba al grupito de jóvenes.

―Sabes, hablar de los demás cuando no están presentes es de muy mala educación, Yukari. ―Habló un joven desde el techo, Yuna puso cara de horror mientras daba un salto.

―Y joder a la gente las veinticuatro horas del día es peor que hablar de los demás. ―Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa que dejo al descubierto un blanco colmillo―. ¿Que haces ahí en el techo? Bajate antes de que te vea el rector.

―Tranquila Yukari, esos inútiles nunca se dan cuenta de nada.

―Lo que tu digas campeón. ―Dijo Yukari mientras ponía los ojos en blanco― Oye quita esa cara de espanto, ni que te hubieran atacado con balas de plata. ―Dijo antes de soltar una carcajada, una suave y dulce melodía se escucho por todo el edificio, era señal de que las clases habían comenzado.

―Creo que debo irme. ―Dijo Yuna mientras se colocaba su mochila en el hombro.

―Y yo creo que debes quitarte esos zapatos antes de que vuelvas a probar el suelo otra vez.

* * *

**Bueno, se que fue cortito y que no expongo bien la idea, pero como ya comente, primero necesito los oc's y luego ya podre desarrollar del todo la historia. Bien, aquí tienen las fichas, la primera es para humanos y la segunda para monstruos.**

**-Nombre y apellidos: **

**-Apariencia: **

**-Personalidad: (Detallada) **

**-Historia: (No muy larga, solo necesito saber como es su vida en su casa y con su familia) **

**-Gustos: **

**-Pareja: (Esto es lo complicado de la ficha, como ya mencione no todos los personajes se conocerán, a si que para que este apartado salga bien y no haya lios, sigan estas sencillas instrucciones xD Primero: Me ponen al que les gustaría como pareja (NO ES OBLIGATORIO TENER PAREJA) Segundo: Deben colocar como sería su relación con ese personaje.**

**-Ropa normal: **

**-Extra:**

* * *

**Esta es para el puesto de monstruo, recuerdo que solo acepto 2 oc's :**

-Nombre y Apellidos:

-Especie:

-Apariencia:

-Personalidad: (Detallada)

-Historia: (No muy extensa, aquí pueden contarme lo que deseen)

-Gustos:

-Pareja: (Excepto Marco y Genda)

-Ropa normal:

-Extra:

**Bueno, pues esto seria todo, espero que quieran participar y que les haya gustado este pequeño (Pequeñísimo diría yo) prólogo. Un saludo. ^^**


End file.
